walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sanctuary (Comic Series)
The Saviors' Base, better known as The Sanctuary, is a location first seen in Issue 104 of The Walking Dead. It is the home of The Saviors, a ruthless antagonistic group that Rick Grimes and his group must interact with. The location is a large factory, surrounded by a chain-link fence, with a wall of walkers and stone barricades. Overview Conflict With The Survivors The base, once a type of mill or factory, is revealed to be surrounded by a wall of piked walkers, still alive but stuck on poles and spears dug into the ground. Once inside the base, Negan returns with a few Saviors and are shocked to discover that Carl Grimes had in fact stowed away with them in their transport truck. Carl proceeds to kill six saviors using Abraham's automatic rifle, before losing control to it's rapid-bursts and being knocked to the ground. Dwight violently attacks the child, only to be stopped by Negan who has shown further interest in the young child and gives him a small tour of the building. It is revealed that The Saviors are in fact a cult of sorts, the followers of Negan bowing and chanting to his every word as if he were a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. The people are divided amongst those closest to Negan, such as guards, henchman and his multiple "wives", as opposed to the common followers who live on a point-system that is intended to replace monetary value in bartering. Carl witnesses to this end, the brutality of Negan's rule as he subjects one of his newer wives' former lover, Mark, to a ritual punishment, as the wife and lover had reunited in Negan's absence. The man has his face mutilated by a scalding cloth-iron, which Negan presses against his face before pulling away, peeling back the flesh and melted skin which leaves the victim permanently deformed or, "marked with shame". The War Begins Rick and his group of fighters and allies, comprised of Kingdom, Hilltop and Alexandria residents march to The Sanctuary in an attempt to kill Negan. When they arrive Rick fires two shots in the air to hail Negan's attention. Negan converses with Rick about his forces and reveals that he has captured Gregory, who he gets to inform Rick that the Hilltop Colony stands with The Saviors. After kicking Gregory off The Sanctuary walkway, Negan proclaims that he had hope to save more lives with Gregory's help. Rick does not care and tells him his offer of surrender still stands. Negan refuses to take the offer and indirectly orders his snipers to open fire on Rick's forces. They do so from The Sanctuary's roof and manage to kill three members of Rick's forces, while pinning down the rest of the fighters. After minutes of fighting the walkers chained to The Sanctuary's fences begin to become more aggressive and start pulling on the fence supports. Rick's force then proceed to shoot the glass windows of Sanctuary to attract a gigantic herd of walkers which proceed to close in on The Sanctuary. Negan orders Dwight to get the surviving Saviors inside immediately. Rick's forces quickly get on the buses to escape the zombie herd. Holly (Comic Series) and Rick stay behind, arguing over who should drive a car through The Sanctuary's fences. Holly does not care what Rick says and knees him in the groin, allowing her to get in the car and drive through The Sanctuary's fence. She is almost bitten by a walker, but is saved by Negan who tells her that he is not letting her off that easily. Inhabitants Survivors *Negan - Leader of The Saviors. "Husband" of Sherry, Amber, and three unnamed women. *Dwight - High ranking member of The Saviors. Husband of Sherry. *Mike - Member of The Saviors. *Paul - Unseen member of The Saviors. *Tara - Female member of The Saviors. *John - Male and half blind member of The Saviors. *Carson - Male member of The Saviors. *Connor - Male member of The Saviors. *Molly - Unseen member of The Saviors. *Mark - Male member of The Saviors. *Amber - Female member of The Saviors. Love interest of Mark. One of Negan's "wives". *Sherry - Female member of the Saviors. Wife of Dwight and one of Negan's "wives". *Seth - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 1 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 2 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 3 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 4 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 5 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 6 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 7 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 8 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 9 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 10 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 11 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 12 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 13 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 14 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 15 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 16 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 17 - Male member of the Saviors. *Many other unnamed members. Deaths *David *Two unnamed Saviors *Many unnamed Saviors and three unnamed Alexandria Safe-Zone/Hilltop/Kingdom residents. Gallery Saviors' base.jpg Saviors Base 9.png Saviors Base 8.png Saviors Base 7.png Saviors Base 6.png Saviors Base 5.png Saviors Base 4.png Saviors Base 3.png Saviors Base 2.png Saviors Base 1.png The Sanctuary115.1.jpg The Sanctuary114.jpg The_Sanctuary_Herd.jpg Ringing_the_door_bell....jpg Walkers_at_Sanctuary.jpg Category:Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:The Saviors